


In Sickness

by SarahsHaven



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahsHaven/pseuds/SarahsHaven
Summary: Just a short story in which Chris’s girlfriend Skye takes care of Chris when he is ill.





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know Chris Evans nor have I ever met him, so everything in this story is entirely fictional.
> 
> Notes: Don’t we all want someone to take care of us when were ill? I certainly would. Enjoy reading and please let me know what you think.

Chris was lying in bed. He was curled into a ball. The palm of his hand was resting on his stomach. His eyes were squeezed close. He was clenching his teeth against the pain. Every now and then he let out a groan, when the waves of pain overwhelmed him. He’d pulled the covers over him in an attempt to get warm. He rubbed circles over his stomach. Another cramp hit him and he groaned.

Dodger nudged the door of Chris’s bedroom open searching for his companion. Dodger moved round the bed looking up at Chris shivering in the bed. When Chris didn’t acknowledge Dodger’s presence, Dodger jumped on the bed and curled himself around Chris’s feet.

Chris briefly opened his eyes, looking at Dodger. “Hey buddy,” Chris croaked, “I am afraid I am not the best company today.”

Chris swallowed. His mouth was dry and he pushed himself up a little to reach for the glass of water on the night stand. He took a couple of sips. It made his mouth a little less dry, but he didn’t dare drink more, because his stomach had been upset for the last couple of hours.  

Skye had suggested she stay home to look after her boyfriend, but Chris had insisted he was fine. He had been feeling a little under the weather. A little tired. His muscles aching a little. He promised her that he would just climb back in bed after she’d left for work and sleep some more. No need for her to stay home. Of course he decided to ignore her advice. He could be a little stubborn when it suited him.  He didn’t want to cancel the meeting that was scheduled at 9 AM and after that he had a screen test for a new movie, which turned out to take longer than he had anticipated. By the time he got back home, he was feverish and exhausted. At that point he realised that he should have listened to Skye. Yet again, she had been right, he should have gone back to bed this morning and now he was in bed cold, hurting all over with an upset stomach.

He put the glass back on the night stand and sagged back into the mattress. Dodger was warming up his feet, which was nice, but besides that there wasn’t anything that was making him feel any better. He closed his eyes and he tried to ignore the pain and tiredness. Fortunately, it didn’t take long before he dropped off to sleep.

\---

Skye entered the house. She entered the kitchen, but no Chris and no Dodger. Then she entered the living room, again no Chris, no Dodger. Chris must have been feeling worse than she had thought this morning if he was still in bed. She had thought that a morning of staying in bed and sleeping in would make him feel better and stave off anything more than just some tiredness and a mild cold. She quietly climbed the stairs and pushed open the bedroom door a little further. The first thing she saw was Dodger lying on the end of the bed. He lifted his head looking at her come into the room.

When she ventured a little further she saw Chris under the covers. He was almost completely hidden from sight because he had drawn up the covers all the way up to just below his chin. She stepped round the corner of the bed so she could see his face. She crouched down and saw that he was fast asleep. Some of his hair was sticking to his forehead. She smoothed some of his hair back and noticed that he was burning up. He was definitely having a fever. He was also rather pale and he was sleeping with his mouth open, which probably meant his nose was all stuffed up. She didn’t want to wake him so she put a soft kiss to his crown and tiptoed out of the room.

Back downstairs, she went into the kitchen. She opened up some cupboards, checked the fridge and determined that she might need a quick trip to the supermarket. She knew that Chris probably wouldn’t want to eat anything if he felt ill, but she knew it was important to get at least something into him. Something light, yet nutritious. So she made a quick list and grabbed a shopping bag, a wallet and car keys.  

\---

Skye had just finished making fresh chicken soup. She also made sure to buy crackers as well as lemons and honey to put in some hot tea. She went upstairs to check on Chris and wake him up if he was still asleep.

She sat on the side of the bed. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. She whispered his name and continued her gentle touches. He blinked a few times. He groaned and he tried to pull the covers over his head against the light streaming in. She smiled tenderly. “Chris?”

He groaned in response. She grabbed the edge of the covers and lowered them a bit so she could see his eyes. He had closed them again. “Do you want me to close the curtains against the light?”

He groaned again. She assumed that it was an affirmative answer so she quickly stood up to close the curtains and block the worst of the light. She sat down again. He finally opened his watery eyes. His cheeks had a feverish gloss to them. “Hey,” she murmured. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, cold, and everything is aching,” Chris croaked.

At hearing Chris’s hoarse voice, Skye laughed. “Poor you,” she said while gently putting her hand to his forehead. He definitely had a fever.

“You think you’re up to eating something?”

“Not hungry,” Chris croaked. His stomach had settled again, but he didn’t really want to risk eating something. He might upset it again.

 “Let me at least get you something to drink.” She stood up and reached for the thermometer she put on the nightstand earlier. She slid it into his mouth and ran her thumb over his cheek. “Be right back.”

When she came back the thermometer was indicating 103, confirming her suspicions that he was having a fever. She had an additional blanket slung over her shoulder and she was carrying tea and some crackers just in case he would change his mind about the food. She put that on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed while telling Chris to sit up.

He shifted onto his back and pushed himself up, leaning his back and head against the headboard. A shiver ran through his body. “Here,” Skye made him lean forward a little and placed the blanket she brought over his shoulders. She also put another pillow behind his back. Chris sagged back into the pillows with a sigh. She handed him the cup of tea which he gratefully cradled in his hands, enjoying the heat seeping into his skin.

“Thanks.”

Dodger moved from his spot at the end of the bed to Chris side. Leaning his furry body against Chris’s hip and putting his head in Chris’s lap.

“Good thing I told you to stay at home this morning.”

Chris sipped his drink and smiled sheepishly at Skye.

“You didn’t, did you?!”

“No. I didn’t think it was this bad. I mean, I only had two appointments. Plenty of time to rest in the afternoon.”

“Well, that’ll teach you.” She reached for the crackers and added, “now, eat this because your body is going to need the sustenance.”

They talked a little while longer. Chris asking her about her day. Whether the collaboration with her new colleague was going well or not. What she was planning for the next couple of weeks. In return, Skye asked Chris about his meeting and the screen test he done that morning.

At some point Skye returned the tea cup to the kitchen and brought Chris a bowl of chicken soup, which he mostly finished. His eyes had started drooping, his face was pale besides the feverish flush on his cheeks. She made him lie down again, because he was about to fall asleep mid conversation. The hour or so of them talking had clearly worn him out.

\---

Skye took Dodger for a walk. Cleared her office desk. Texted back to one of her colleagues who had an urgent question that couldn’t wait until after the weekend. Put a glass of water and some tissue on Chris’s nightstand. Read a few pages of a script that Chris had left lying on the living room couch. Before finally deciding to go to bed.

She quickly changed into a simple shirt and pyjama shorts, brushed her teeth and slipped into bed, pulling Chris’s body close to hers. She smoothed down his hair a little and planted a soft kiss to the back of his neck. His body was still hot to the touch from the fever, but Chris was sleeping peacefully albeit with his mouth open.

She hoped he would feel a little better soon.

\---

The following morning Chris was claiming to feel a lot better, but Skye wouldn’t let him out of her sight because yesterday he had also decided to go to his meetings instead of staying in bed. Chris convinced her that he didn’t need to stay in bed the whole day, so she moved some extra pillows to the living room couch as well as a few blankets.

After she had cleared the kitchen once they had finished breakfast, she sat on the couch and pulled Chris into her arms, tucking some of the blankets around them both. She turned on the TV and together they watched a movie.

About an hour into the story, Skye looked down at Chris and noticed that his eyes had slipped closed and he was sleeping with his head leaning against the crook of her neck. So much for feeling better.

She turned down the volume of the TV and put a soft kiss to the top of his head. She let him sleep curled against her.


End file.
